


Критическая удача Криденса Бэрбоуна

by Crew



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crew/pseuds/Crew
Summary: После разоблачения Грин-де-Вальда Криденс остался в Нью-Йорке и выживал как мог. Персиваль был освобождён и восстановлен на должности в МАКУСА. Он не верил, что Криденс погиб. И когда мальчишке понадобилась помощь, он не раздумывал ни секунды.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По моему хэдканону Грин-де-Вальд встречается с Криденсом четыре раза. Три показаны в фильме, и еще один — до событий фильма.  
> Пре-слэш, рейтинг за насилие.  
> Эстетик - https://pp.vk.me/c836737/v836737340/22575/mQAzkGdGlIM.jpg

Персиваль Грейвс быстро шел по коридору, мысленно редактируя отчет для Пиквери в попытке отвлечься от предчувствия, сводившего живот. Предстоящий визит к заключенному изначально не казался лёгким, а теперь, приближаясь к камере, Персиваль чувствовал, как теряет контроль над своими эмоциями. И хотя, благодаря труду колдомедиков, страшные видения больше не посещали его, так скоро забыть о днях, проведенных в плену у могущественного мага, он не мог.  
Сосредоточиться никак не удавалось, Грейвс чувствовал, как начинает нервничать.

Персиваль завернул за угол, едва не врезавшись в молоденькую ведьму, левитирующую перед собой высокую стопку документации. Бумаги посыпались на пол, но тут же оказались притянуты обратно взмахом палочки. Грейвс извинился и помог вернуть последний лист, в последнюю секунду вытянув его из-под двери заклинанием. Девушка благодарно улыбнулась, кивнула и поспешила по своим делам, переместив стопку чуть левее от себя, дабы вновь не наткнуться на кого-нибудь.

Персиваль приостановился за несколько метров от широкой металлической двери и, достав палочку, шагнул вперёд. Ограждающие щиты незримыми нитями энергии коснулись тела. Грейвс насчитал шесть штук, прежде чем дверь открылась и последний щит нехотя, цепляясь за плечи, пропустил его в комнату.

— Мистер Грейвс, стандартная процедура, — направляя палочку, предупредил его аврор, стоящий возле двери. Персиваль закрыл глаза и опустил щиты в сознании, позволив магу ненавязчиво и едва ощутимо перебрать его мысли.  
— У вас не больше десяти минут, — произнес он, закончив проверку и отступив в сторону. Грейвс поморщился, возвращая защиту на разум. Нервная дрожь коснулась пальцев, но Персиваль отогнал ее, сосредотачиваясь. Сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев, он вновь увидит человека, превратившего всю его жизнь в руины.

Персиваль смотрел на яркую белую стену, ведя взглядом от одного ее угла, к другому, прослеживая едва видимую линию защиты. Медленно подняв руку, он прочертил в воздухе замысловатый символ, и стена стала растворяться, являя белоснежную комнату. Человек в ней, сидевший спиной к посетителю, медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Бенсон, четвертый уровень секретности. Неразглашение, — обратился к аврору Персиваль, с трудом сохраняя твёрдый голос. — Жду вас через десять минут.  
Аврор кивнул и ушел, оставляя его наедине с заключенным.  
— Персиваль Грейвс, — произнес маг, рычаще перекатывая его имя на языке. — Не думал, что почтите визитом. Я оторвал вас от дел?  
Грейвс молча окинул взглядом помещение, задержался на широкой спине мужчины и тяжело вздохнул. Пока что все шло лучше, чем ожидалось.  
— Я не намерен отвечать на ваши вопросы, Геллерт, — устало произнес он. — Либо говорите, либо я возвращаюсь наверх.  
Грин-де-Вальд развернулся и сделал шаг ближе к Персивалю.  
— Помните мальчика, мистер Грейвс? Криденс, кажется так его звали. Послушный, робкий и покорный. Он нравился мне…  
Грин-де-Вальд замолчал, улыбаясь, оценивая произведенную словами реакцию. Персиваль изменился в лице. Исчезла строгость и уверенность, которую он так старательно пытался удержать, уступив место растерянности, недоверию и мелькнувшему на секунду страху.  
— Я не намерен слушать вашу ложь, — резко ответил Грейвс, внутренне собираясь. Он не простит себе, если вновь покажет слабость перед этим человеком. — Мальчик погиб, это известно всем.  
— Нет.  
— Что значит нет? — переспросил Персиваль, шагнув ближе к невидимому, но хорошо осязаемому стеклу. Защита царапнула кожу и он едва заметно поморщился. Грин-де-Вальд улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
— Слово «нет» может иметь много значений, — произнес он, не отрывая взгляда. Персиваль чувствовал как холод подбирается ближе к сердцу. Тяжелый взгляд гетерохромных глаз ужасал, возвращая воспоминания, которые он хотел забыть.  
— В данном случае нет — означает, что ваш мальчик жив, — продолжил маг. — Жив, но находится в смертельной опасности.  
— В опасности?  
— Медальон. Я дал его Криденсу в нашу предпоследнюю встречу. Эта вещь позволяет узнать местоположение хозяина. Нужно лишь дотронуться до него и тогда на другом конце связь найдёт получателя.  
— Зачем вы мне это рассказываете? — спросил Персиваль. Весь этот разговор начинал злить его. Давящая аура Грин-де-Вальда не давала мыслить здраво, непрошенная надежда пробуждала забытые эмоции.  
— Я говорю вам, потому что сейчас получатель сообщения — я, — пояснил Грин-де-Вальд. — Доставленное мне, оно кричит о помощи.  
Персиваль отшатнулся от камеры, достав палочку и направив её на мага.  
— Вы используете магию? — жестко произнес он. — Это камера защищена, в ней невозможно колдовать!  
— Успокойтесь, мистер Грейвс, я и не собирался, — заверил его Грин-де-Вальд, поднимая руки вверх, поворачивая ладонями вперед. — У меня нет даже палочки.  
Грейвз скептически хмыкнул. Когда это отсутствие палочки мешало столь сильному магу, судя по рассказам коллег способному воздействовать магией без неё.  
— Повторяю свой вопрос, — произнёс Грейвс. — Откуда вам известно о мальчике?  
— Предлагаю договориться, — поставил условие Грин-де-Вальд. — Вы не задаете больше вопросов и безоговорочно верите мне. В противном случае Криденса будет некому спасти и он умрет и в этот раз. Но теперь навсегда.  
— Докажите, что говорите правду, — тихо произнес Грейвс. Отступать было некуда. Грин-де-Вальд буквально зажал его в угол, одними лишь словами. Воспоминания о мальчишке, казавшиеся такими давними, глубоко и надежно, как казалось Персивалю, спрятанные внутри, вспыхивали в сознании. Он должен был защитить Криденса. Но не смог тогда… А сможет ли сейчас?

Грин-де-Вальд опустил голову, переступая с пятки на мысок, и едва заметно шевельнул рукой. Грейвс настороженно следил за его действиями, как вдруг голову пронзила нестерпимая боль. Перед закрытыми глазами замелькали картинки и одна из них застыла, будто отпечатываясь на сетчатке. На ней мальчишка лежал у кирпичной стены, обхватив себя руками. Его лицо искажала гримаса боли, по подбородку стекала кровь, заливая шею, а зрачки были затянуты белым. Вдруг он вздрогнул и, перевернувшись на спину, выгнулся, царапая пальцами булыжники.  
Грейвс упал на колени, не выдерживая сенсорной реакции чувств. Геллерт с интересом наблюдал за ним.  
— Что… Что это было? — с дрожью в голосе спросил Персиваль, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Он поморщился. От отголосков боли в голове шумело в ушах. — Я видел мальчика.  
— Я тоже его видел. Это Криденс. Я показал вам то самое сообщение, которое мне доставил медальон. Эта вещь слишком дорога мне, чтобы оставить ее в чужих руках. И поэтому я позвал вас. Принесите медальон мне, а заодно спасите дорогого вам мальчика.  
На последнем предложении Персиваль нахмурился, и посмотрел на Геллерта, качнув головой.  
— О, не отрицайте, я же вижу, — ухмыльнулся тот, отвечая на немой вопрос. Грин-де-Вальд отвернулся, теряя интерес к разговору и вновь опускаясь на пол.  
— Время уходит, мистер Грейвс. На вашем месте я бы поторопился.

Персиваль взмахнул палочкой, раньше назначенного времени вызывая аврора.  
— Возвращайтесь к своей работе, Бенсон, — приказал Грейвс. — О любых ситуациях докладывайте мне лично. И незамедлительно.  
— Предельно ясно, сэр.  
Попрощавшись кивком, Персиваль спешно покинул камеру. Поднялся на первый уровень, пронесся мимо сотрудников, спиной чувствуя их удивленные взгляды.  
«Только бы успеть… Успеть…» — про себя повторял Персиваль.  
Улица встретила порывистым ветром, бросившим в лицо иглы льдинок. Сумерки медленно опускались на город. Показанный Грин-де-Вальдом переулок находился в четырех кварталах к северу. Зайдя за угол министерства, Грейвс аппарировал в назначенное место.

***

Криденс пятился назад, во тьму домов, в ужасе глядя на преследующих его мужчин, освещенных тусклым светом фонаря. Высокие, не меньше шести футов. Одеты в длинные пальто, на головах шляпы. Маги нашли его.  
В горле пересохло. Криденс помнил жалящие заклинания, ослепляющий свет, и боль, проникающую под кожу, расщепляющую на куски.  
Враги приближались давящей тенью, заставляющей сердце Криденса сбиваться с ритма. Ему _повезло_ сегодня оказаться не в том месте и не в то время.

Громкий хохот разнесся по переулку. Криденс почувствовал пятками ботинок стену и вжался в неё, ища защиты, моля чтобы хоть кто-нибудь в этот поздний час оказался поблизости.

— М-а-а-льчик, — протяжно разнеслось эхом. — Где ты прячешься?  
Криденс закрыл глаза. Нервный спазм обвивал легкие тугими путами, дышать становилось все труднее. Темная сущность внутри царапалась, желая вырваться. Криденс ярко помнил последствия потери контроля над самим собой. Ужасные рубцы на теле не давали забыть об этом. В тот день погибла его мачеха и десятки ни в чем не повинных людей. Человек, давший обещание показать прекрасный завораживающий мир магии, предал его. Криденс не мог сопротивляться терзающей боли и отпустил себя, позволив ярости завладеть телом и обрушиться смертоносным вихрем на город. Всё закончилось бы гибелью от множества жалящих заклинаний, которыми маги били его в попытке защититься. Но, почему-то, чистое зло, что жило внутри и просыпалось только чтобы совершить убийство, в тот раз никого не убило, а спасло ему жизнь. Скитание, одиночество и ночи, проведенные на ветхих, продуваемых холодным ветром, чердаках привели его в этот переулок. Он не хотел воровать, но голод был силен, магия не желала подчиняться, а хлеб за витриной был слишком аппетитным.

Криденс обхватил голову руками и сполз по стене вниз. Подтянув к себе ноги, сжался в комок, надеясь, что в темноте переулка его не заметят.  
Фонарь, закрепленный на стене дома, раскачивался под порывами ветра. Тусклый желтый свет перетекал от стены к вымощенной брусчаткой дороге.  
Надежда бесследно испарилась, когда Криденс заметил преследователей, материализовавшихся из черно-серого вихря. Один остановился под фонарем, повернувшись спиной к ним, а двое оставшихся направились в сторону Криденса. Тот в страхе вскинул руки, прикрывая голову.

— Хотел сбежать от нас? — произнес один из мужчин, приблизившись к Криденсу. Наклонившись, ткнул палочкой ему под челюсть. Криденс вздрогнул всем телом. Рука, плотно затянутая в черную кожаную перчатку, переместилась выше, и он инстинктивно задрал голову, избегая давления на горло.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо. Я ничего плохого не сделал, — Криденс в ужасе зажмурился, начиная ощущать боль в груди. Замотав головой, трясясь от ужаса, он стукнулся затылком о стену, пытаясь прогнать туман, затмевающий разум и спутывающий мысли.  
Внутри все выкручивало, выламывало от едкой боли. Криденс чувствовал, как контроль ускользает от него. Сила бурлила на поверхности, пощипывая кожу. В следующую секунду палочка вылетела из рук мага и, звонко ударившись о стену здания, упала на брусчатку.  
— Мерзкое отродье! — выкрикнул другой маг, в широкополой черной шляпе. Он вскинул палочку и Криденс накрыл голову руками в ожидании боли, ощущая подступающий леденящий страх. Руки задрожали, а в желудке будто скрутился еж, иглами царапая стенки.  
— Нет! — остановил его обезоруженный маг. — Мальчишка не умрет так быстро.

Криденс дернулся, увидев, как мужчина взмахнул рукой. В следующую секунду переулок озарила ярко-голубая вспышка и бок ожгло болью, словно ударили ремнем. Криденс вскрикнул, упав на бок и закрылся руками, защищая голову. На мгновение он ощутил себя вновь сидящим на дощатом полу старой церкви под взглядом ледяных спокойных глаз, не смеющим убрать руки из-под размеренных ударов ремня. Отчаяние и страх охватили Криденса, стоило лишь представить, что всего случившегося с ним в последние недели могло не быть. Что он бы не узнал, что есть такие люди, которые хотят тебе помочь просто так. Потому что они добры ко всем. Что он не единственный, живущий с агрессивной тварью внутри. Что мир магии существует, хоть больше и некому привести его туда. И что касания другого человека могут нести не только боль или утешение, но и защиту.  
Очередной взмах и удар. Незримый хлыст бил по беззащитному телу, разрывая кожу. Внутри Криденса пульсировала чернота, то сжимаясь, то силясь обрести свободу, защитить хозяина.  
Во рту было солоно от крови, стекающей по подбородку из прикушенного языка. Криденс всхлипнул, прижимая руки к груди, пальцами задевая металлический треугольник, висящий на цепочке, и неосознанно сжимая его. Перед глазами мелькнули обрывки воспоминаний. Подземка. Авроры. Криденс вновь буквально почувствовал, как его тело обжигает боль десятка заклятий. Но выбора не было. Сейчас он как никогда нуждался в помощи. Он крепче сжал медальон, краями впивающийся в руку.  
Криденс выгнулся под немыслимым углом, когда спину опалила новая вспышка. Он скулил, кричал, срывая голос и царапая пальцами брусчатку. Слезы текли по искаженному мукой лицу, рот раскрывался в беззвучном крике. Силы постепенно покидали истерзанное тело. Криденс прижал руки к груди, в надежде защитить ладони от боли.

— Думаю, ему хватит, — произнес маг, отводя палочку в сторону, прерывая пытку.  
Криденс трясся, лежа на боку, подтянув колени к груди, и тяжело, с хрипами, дышал. Отголоски незримого хлыста, врезающегося в кожу, вспыхивали в теле.  
Он боялся смерти, но был готов встретить ее здесь, сейчас. За последние несколько недель он узнал о мире и людях, его окружающих в тысячу раз больше, чем за все время в приюте. В этом мире не было места для него, а приюта больше не существовало. Если тут должна окончиться его жизнь — он согласен.  
Маг в шляпе подошёл к Криденсу и склонился над ним, всем видом выражая отвращение. Криденс застонал и попытался повернуться на бок, но мужчина не дал ему этого сделать. Болезненный пинок по ребрам опрокинул Криденса на спину. Он ударился выступающими лопатками о камни и вскрикнул.  
— Диффиндо!  
Криденс почувствовал, как кольнуло в левом боку, но затем боль переросла в режущую, нестерпимую. Он охнул, зажимая нанесенную рану рукой, глядя на то, как разрезанная ткань жилета пропитывается теплой кровью. Боль растекалась по телу и в один момент сконцентрировалась под грудиной. Криденс затрясся, жмурясь. Глаза заволокло знакомой белесой пеленой и тело, потеряв материальную форму, вихрем взвилось над землёй.

— Что за черт?! — выкрикнул маг, минутой ранее пытавший Криденса. Сейчас он в страхе смотрел на свою жертву, в порыве ярости кинувшуюся на него.  
Мужчину отбросило к стене. Стекла со звоном вылетели из окон, осыпая его осколками. Обскур ударил еще раз. Безжизненное тело выгнуло и швырнуло на брусчатку.  
Вихрь врезался в камни, вспахивая ровную дорогу переулка, и замер у стены, принимая человеческую форму. Криденс в страхе вжался в холодные кирпичи, обхватывая себя руками. Внутри, оплетая ребра и легкие, бурлила и растекалась тьма, словно нефть на поверхности Лоуэр-Бея.  
— Кто ты такой? — воскликнул другой маг и направил палочку на Криденса.

***

Криденс метался в тупике переулка. Чёрным вихрем то бросался на стены, то бился о брусчатку, обращаясь человеком. Персиваль аппарировал секунда в секунду с особенно сильным ударом вихря о стену, ловко увернувшись от летящего в него жестяного бака и смерча листовок. Среди всего хаоса Грейвс едва мог разглядеть мальчишку, заключенного в центр черноты.

Криденс выглядел как марионетка на веревочках, полностью управляемый обскуром. Казалось, что он рухнет бессознательный на мостовую в тот же миг, когда злая сила внутри него прекратит свирепствовать. Но мраку внутри было все равно на оболочку, в которой он был заключен. Он вновь и вновь терзал беззащитное человеческое тело, нанося повреждения. Каждый удар о камни сопровождался болезненным вскриком Криденса, пытающегося обуздать тьму.

Персиваль мгновенно оценил ситуацию. Два аврора. Один стоял спиной к нему, раз за разом посылая заклинания в обскура, некоторые из которых достигали цели, а второй бежал от входа в переулок, приготовив палочку для нападения.  
Протего Тоталум окутал Криденса серебристой пеленой, а Персиваль сосредоточился на нападавших.  
— Экспеллиармус, — выкрикнул Грейвс, поймал чужую палочку и вооружился ею. — Инкарцеро!  
Мужчину опутали веревки, плотно стягиваясь вокруг тела, пригвождая к месту.  
Персиваль развернулся лицом к второму аврору, заставляя его замереть в нерешительности.  
— Мистер Грейвс? — запнувшись, спросил тот, не убирая направленную ему в лицо палочку.  
— Ступефай — ответил Персиваль.

Переведя дух, он повернулся к Криденсу и содрогнулся так, будто его самого сейчас швырнуло на камни. Глядя на распростертое тело, он сделал медленный шаг вперед, боясь обнаружить, что тот не дышит.

***

Сознание возвращалось с трудом. Грудная клетка ныла, между ребер что-то противно щелкало и из горла вырывался свист. Глубокая рана в боку дергала, брусчатка быстро окрашивалась кровью. Криденс видел появившегося человека, но сил не было даже на то, чтобы подняться и попытаться сбежать. Он закрыл лицо ладонями и надавил пальцами на глаза, причиняя себе физическую боль, но даже она не могла перекрыть жжение в левом боку.

— Криденс, — осторожно позвал человек, медленно приближаясь. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне помочь.  
Криденс вздрогнул. Знакомый тембр ножом вскрыл с трудом запечатанные воспоминания. Мистер Грейвс. Персиваль. Человек, причинивший самую сильную боль. Физическая не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем раздирающим чувством в груди, от которого образовывался ком в горле и глаза жгло от не пролитых слез.  
Криденс с трудом перевернулся на бок и попытался сесть, но тело подвело его и он вновь упал на землю.  
Персиваль не удержался и сделал три быстрых шага. Но замер, едва Криденс поднял голову и его глаза подернулись белой пленкой.  
— Криденс, послушай, — тихо произнес Персиваль. — Ты ненавидишь меня, возможно, хочешь моей смерти. Я знаю, что с тобой произошло.

Криденс замер, вслушиваясь в слова, произнесенные глухим теплым голосом Грейвса. Его трясло, сердце колотилось в груди как бешеное. Он не знал чего хотел больше: сбежать подальше, лишь бы не слушать эту ложь, или дать волю мстительной твари, что сидела в нем. Но правда была в том, что он умирал. В горле пересохло, пульс бился в каждой клетке измученного тела, и переулок, выходящий на освещенную улицу, плыл перед глазами яркими овалами. Каждый вздох царапал легкие. Бок нестерпимо жгло, теплая кровь стекала по пальцам, пропитывая ткань. Раздражала своим металлическим запахом.  
Криденс отчаянно хотел жить и сейчас ему могли оказать помощь.

— Криденс, — попытался Грейвс еще раз, делая шаг, — я не причиню тебе вреда. Я не тот человек, что предал тебя.  
Грейвса от мальчишки отделяло два шага. Он выставил руки вперед, показывая, что безоружен, и опустился на одно колено. Теперь он стал почти вровень с Криденсом. И можно было рассмотреть его. Он изменился. Больше не вжимал голову в плечи, смотрел прямо, даже злобно. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Персиваль придвинулся к Криденсу. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился и не шарахнулся в сторону.  
— Криденс, прошу, поверь мне. Я хочу тебя защитить.  
Персиваль осторожно протянул руку. Криденс, замерев, следил застывшим взглядом. Много раз прикосновения этого человека дарили заботу и теплоту, которой он был лишен. Но тот единственный раз, когда рука Персиваля ожгла страхом и болью предательства, запомнился четче всего.  
Криденс приподнялся на локте и задержал свою ладонь над ладонью Персиваля. Знакомое тепло гасило ярость, силы к сопротивлению заканчивались, желание опять почувствовать исцеляющее касание рук мистера Грейвса, оказаться в безопасности, отдохнуть, наконец, — все это перевешивало страх вновь быть преданным. Он пошатнулся и точно упал бы лицом в камни, если бы не Персиваль, успевший подхватить его.  
Горячие, обжигающие даже через слои одежды, руки Персиваля сжали его плечи, притягивая к себе. Криденс зажмурился. Он задыхался и захлебывался рыданиями, лежа на груди все еще самого важного для него человека.  
— Тише, тише, мой хороший, — проговорил Грейвс. — Мой мальчик, я рядом.  
Криденс всхлипнул. Ему было до безумия страшно и одновременно легкое, светлое чувство переполняло его. Он так боялся больше никогда не услышать эти слова.  
— Помоги мне, помоги мне, помоги мне, — взмолился Криденс, как тогда, отчаянно боясь удара. Но ладонь Грейвса легла на щеку и пальцы мягко погладили кожу.  
— Криденс, я рядом, я здесь, — успокаивающе прошептал Персиваль. Настоящий. Живой. Необходимый, как воздух.  
Криденс вжался сильнее, беспомощно цепляясь израненными пальцами за воротник его пальто. Кожа на подушечках разошлась и густой ржавый запах крови, впитывающейся в плотную ткань, проник в ноздри. Было невыносимо больно, но Криденс не разжал руки.

Теперь он верил, что Персиваль настоящий. Никто никогда не касался его так мягко и бережно. Тот Персиваль ранил не хуже ножа, вонзенного в грудь. Поворачивал рукоятку, наслаждаясь затапливающей сознание чернотой. Он управлял им, повелевал. Использовал.  
Персиваль, сейчас держащий его в кольце сильных рук, был абсолютно другим. Родным, заботливым.  
Криденс закрыл глаза, все так же прижимаясь к теплому телу. Грейвз опустил голову и заметил глубокие кровоточащие царапины на подушечках пальцев.

— Покажи мне, — скорее потребовал, чем попросил Персиваль.  
— Нет, нет, — твердил будто в бреду Криденс, щекой потираясь о жесткое пальто, размазывая по нему бегущие слезы.  
Он не хотел отпускать. Боялся. Словно Персиваль тотчас бы исчез. Растворился, будто и не было.

***

Персиваль осторожно отстранился. Положив ладонь левой руки на щеку Криденса, другой рукой он взял его кисть и повернул тыльной стороной вниз.  
— Не бойся, я лишь посмотрю, — заверил он Криденса, аккуратно поднимая его руку.  
Персиваль увидел кровоточащие царапины и жуткие продольные шрамы, тянущиеся от подушечек по всей ладони и скрывающиеся под рукавом рубашки. Их не было в последнюю встречу.  
— Откуда они? — спросил Персиваль, доставая палочку.  
— Когда… Когда все произошло, заклятия били по мне, и я не мог ничего сделать, — быстро проговорил Криденс. — Руки — это не единственное, что пострадало.

Криденс вытянул одну руку из теплого плена чужих пальцев и взялся за воротник своей рубашки. Расстегнув пуговицу, отвел в сторону уголок воротника, обнажая ключицу, расчерченную глубокими серыми шрамами.  
— Могу я?.. — осторожно спросил Персиваль, потянувшись рукой к шее Криденса.  
Криденс кивнул и, выдохнув, закрыл глаза, наклоняя голову вправо. Шершавые пальцы Персиваля коснулись поврежденной кожи, скользнули на затылок и, чуть царапнув кожу, крепко сжались. Криденс охнул и дернулся. Персиваль не убрал руку, а наоборот, согнувшись, прижался лбом к его лбу.  
— Мне жаль, мне так жаль, мой мальчик. Я не должен был прекращать поиски. Найти тебя. Вопреки всему, что говорили, писали в газетах, я знал, что ты выжил.  
— Я верю, — прошептал Криденс. — Верю.  
— Я боялся больше никогда не увидеть тебя. А сейчас — не успеть спасти.

Криденс выражал свою привязанность только так, как умел. Он обхватил Персиваля руками за шею и прижался своей влажной от слез щекой к его щеке, покрытой щетиной.  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он в изгиб шеи Персиваля, дрожа в его руках. — Спасибо.  
Персиваль произнес заклинание, проведя палочкой по шее Криденса, вниз, к поврежденным рукам. Кожа на глазах обновилась, шрамы стали светлее и незаметней. Но чернота, полосами въевшаяся под кожу, не ушла. Осталась напоминанием о том, что его частью все так же является тьма.  
Криденс перестал дрожать, но вцепился в воротник пальто Персиваля, тяжело и с хрипами дыша.  
— Не уходи… Мне нужно…  
Грейвс едва разбирал тихое бормотание. Мальчишка явно начинал бредить.  
— Криденс? — позвал Персиваль, настораживаясь. Ему не нравилась нездоровая бледность, расползающаяся по его шее. Темно-синие вены на горле теперь выступали еще ярче, чем прежде.  
— Помоги… — на выдохе произнес Криденс, начиная слабеть в его руках. Закатив глаза, он сполз ниже. Персиваль подхватил его и удержал, не давая упасть на брусчатку. Голова Криденса безвольно откинулась назад.

Персиваль мягко опустил Криденса на землю, придержав рукой за бок. Пальцы ощутили характерное тепло запекшейся крови. Грейвс, не теряя ни секунды, попытался расстегнуть жилет и рубашку, чтобы добраться до раны, но ткань, пропитанная кровью, присохла к коже и, даже будучи бессознательным, Криденс отреагировал всхлипом. Намочив одежду призванной водой, Грейвс все же смог обнажить рану. Бок Криденса пересекал глубокий разрез, начинающийся чуть выше бедренной кости и уходящий под рёбра. Края воспалились, и, хотя кровь еще текла, Персиваль немного успокоился: рана выглядела опасной, но он знал, как лечить ее, а дома были необходимые зелья.  
Персиваль воспользовался заклинанием, чтобы затянуть края пореза и замедлить кровотечение. Это не было панацеей, но у него оставалось еще одно важное дело, прежде чем они смогут аппарировать домой.

Поднявшись на ноги, Грейвс отряхнул колени от пыли и вновь наложил на Криденса защитные чары. Предостеречься никогда не бывало лишним.  
Убедившись, что мальчишка под защитой, Персиваль обернулся, оценил обстановку и направился в сторону первого аврора, лежавшего связанным на земле.  
 — Обливиэйт, — произнес Грейвс, используя его же палочку. Лицо аврора приняло отсутствующее выражение и он закрыл глаза, повернув набок голову. Второго аврора, находящегося без сознания, ждала та же участь. Закончив, Персиваль направился было к Криденсу, но заметил еще одного человека. Он лежал под стеной дома и, судя по неестественной позе, был мертв. Питерс. Грейвс проверил его пульс и выругался сквозь зубы. Он давно хотел сдать его ребятам из внутренней безопасности, но подлец был слишком изворотлив и умел нравиться людям. Что ж, парень получил по заслугам, но никто не должен узнать, что это сделал Криденс. Оставшиеся — нормальные ребята, они не пострадали, им помогут, но для их же блага, пусть они не пытаются вспомнить, что тут произошло.  
Персиваль обновил связывающие чары на бессознательных аврорах, обтер чужую палочку рукавом пальто и бросил ее на мостовую. И повернулся к Криденсу. Тот все еще был без сознания. Как ни жаль, но мальчика нужно было разбудить. Аппарация требовала сосредоточения даже от опытных волшебников, а с нестабильным обморочным грузом грозила кончиться катастрофой.  
— Энервейт.  
Криденс застонал, открывая непонимающие и испуганные глаза. Персиваль склонился над ним, протягивая руку.  
— Нужно уходить, Криденс, — произнес он, терпеливо ожидая, пока тот сможет подняться. Криденс ухватился за предложенную ладонь и Грейвс осторожно поднял его на ноги.  
— Не вини себя, — мягко сказал Персиваль, когда мальчишка обернулся, замечая авроров. — Они не пострадали и скоро очнутся, — чуть помедлив, добавил он.  
Ни к чему было Криденсу, и так наверняка испытывающему вину, знать о новой смерти.  
— Держись крепче и не разжимай руку, пока я не скажу, — произнес Грейвс.  
Криденс покачнулся и прислонился к плечу Персиваля, удерживая равновесие.  
В следующую секунду реальность смазалась, закружилась и подворотня сменилась гостиной. Грейвс зажег свет и медленно подвел мальчишку к дивану.  
— Вот так, осторожно. Ложись.  
Криденс на подгибающихся от слабости ногах, дошел до дивана, и сев на край, закрыл глаза.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — предупредил Персиваль, уходя в свой кабинет.  
Открыв высокий шкаф для зелий, он стал перебирать бутылочки в поиске нужной настойки. Охранное, усыпляющее, противоядие — все не то. Грейвс торопился, переставляя пузырьки, и скинул несколько, задев рукавом пальто. Чертыхнулся, сгреб ладонями бутылочки с половины полки, ставя их на широкий стол. Одна перевернулась и неплотно закрытая пробка отскочила. На поверхность стола вылилась бурая жидкость. Персиваль взмахом палочки вернул её в сосуд, не беспокоясь о дереве. Редкий бакаут был настолько плотный, что ему не вредили ни время, ни вода.  
Наконец среди всех пузырьков обнаружился бадьян и кроветворное. То что нужно.

Когда Персиваль вернулся в комнату, Криденс сидел на диване, обнимая расшитую подушку, и испуганно озирался по сторонам. Грейвс мысленно обругал себя. Мальчишке возможно холодно, точно больно и уже наверняка страшно в новой обстановке. Слишком яркая лампа освещала всю комнату, раздражая глаза. Персиваль сделал приглушенный, теплый свет, превратив её в ночник.  
— Криденс, я должен тебя осмотреть, чтобы убедиться, что больше ничего не пропустил, — произнес Грейвс, подходя к дивану. Криденс потер глаза и поднял голову на звук голоса. Его лицо было осунувшимся, измученным, а на щеке, поднимаясь к скуле, кровила свежая ссадина, не замеченная Персивалем.  
— Для этого нужно снять одежду, — пояснил Персиваль, ожидая любой реакции.  
Криденс только кивнул и попытался стянуть пиджак, но вскрикнул от боли и, опасно наклонившись вперед, едва не упал на пол. Грейвс успел подхватить его и уложить на спину. Сняв с мальчишки жилет, он распахнул полы рубашки, открывая доступ к ране. Тот со стоном пошевелился, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы. Медальон в форме даров Смерти соскользнул Криденсу на грудь. Грейвс оставил зарубку в памяти, что надо поговорить об этом позже.  
— Дыши медленней, — попросил Персиваль, — можешь держаться за меня, если хочешь.  
Криденс замешкался, но все же протянул дрожащую руку и вцепился ледяными пальцами в предложенную ладонь.  
Грейвс откупорил первый пузырек и приложил к губам мальчишки. Криденс глотнул и закашлялся. Кроветворное отличалось отвратительным солено-горьким вкусом.  
— Криденс, выпей все, — строго произнес Персиваль, вытирая пальцем стекающее с угла его рта зелье. — Это поможет тебе быстрее восстановиться.  
Криденс приоткрыл рот и потянулся за пузырьком. Придержав голову мальчишки, Грейвс помог ему выпить зелье и уложил обратно на спину. Предстояло самое сложное — болезненная процедура залечивания раны на боку.  
— Сейчас нужно будет потерпеть, — предупредил Персиваль и приставив ладонь ребром к боку мальчишки, аккуратно вылил на рану зелье.  
Криденс закричал и выгнулся. Грейвс прижал его плечи, не давая упасть на пол. Пустой пузырек зазвенел, покатившись по паркету.  
— Тише, тише, — попытался успокоить мальчика Персиваль. Он не мог смотреть на муки Криденса, который стонал и метался, норовя скинуть их обоих с дивана.  
Грейвс принял лучшее из возможных решений. Он приподнял мальчишку за плечи и, сев на диван, прижал его к себе, гладя по влажному от пота виску.  
— Сейчас пройдёт, потерпи, пожалуйста.  
Криденс перестал кричать, только всхлипывал и жался к груди Грейвса. Персиваль вспомнил про ранки на его губах и провел по ним пальцем. Они затянулись на глазах, коже вернулся естественный цвет.  
Мальчишка охнул и затих. Облизнув нижнюю губу, он потянулся за рукой Персиваля, продлевая прикосновение. Грейвс положил ладонь на его щеку. Большой палец прижался к ссадине, тут же исчезнувшей без следа.  
— Ты молодец, мой мальчик, — прошептал Персиваль, поглаживая его скулу, и посмотрел вниз, на бок. Розоватый рубец отмечал место, где до того была глубокая рана.  
Криденс потерся носом о его большой палец, привлекая внимание.  
— Тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил Грейвс.  
— Больше нет, сэр, — шепотом ответил Криденс. — Спасибо вам.  
Персиваль ощутил как кольнуло в груди. Мальчишка чудом не погиб сегодня. Опоздай он на несколько минут, лицезрел бы холодное тело в темном переулке.

— Прежде чем я тебя оставлю, ответь, пожалуйста, на пару вопросов, — Грейвс немного отстранился.  
— Да, мистер Грейвс, что вы хотите узнать? — Криденс поднял на него внимательный взгляд.  
— Этот медальон, он принадлежит тому человеку, который приходил к тебе в моем обличье? — Персиваль тронул пальцами шнурок, на котором висел металлический треугольник, лежащий на солнечном сплетении мальчика.  
— Д-да, он дал мне его в предпоследнюю… то есть… нашу с ним предпоследнюю встречу, — Криденс опустил помутневшие от воспоминаний глаза и продолжил говорить, упершись взглядом в колени. — Он сказал, что, как только я коснусь медальона, он услышит и придет. Когда… когда я, — он запнулся, но продолжил, — когда я убил ее и сестру, а Модести сбежала, будто я монстр… Я и был монстром! Я держал медальон, и он пришел, — скороговоркой закончил Криденс.  
— Я думаю, он должен храниться у меня. Ты согласен?  
— А можно я тоже спрошу? — несмело произнес Криденс, снимая медальон и протягивая его Персивалю. — Почему в этот раз пришли вы, а не он?  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кем я работаю? Этого человека смогли задержать. После того, как тебя… развоплотили, он начал вести себя импульсивно и неосмотрительно, пытался драться с целым отрядом авроров и Ньютон Скамандер, ты должен помнить его, смог обезвредить этого человека. Теперь он заперт у нас в управлении и я веду его дело. Он передал мне информацию о том, что с тобой происходит в обмен на медальон.  
Аккуратно взяв медальон за шнурок, Персиваль поднялся с дивана и, взмахнув палочкой, призвал плед, накрывший мальчишку.  
— Постарайся уснуть, — произнес Персиваль, выходя из комнаты. — Если что-то понадобится, я в комнате слева по коридору.  
— Доброй ночи, сэр, — ответил Криденс, осторожно ощупывая бок. Раны как не бывало. Он впервые за несколько недель улыбнулся, поворачиваясь на бок и накрываясь одеялом.

***

Грин-де-Вальд, застывшей статуей сидевший на полу, поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на потолок. Лампы моргнули, затрещали и погасли.  
Маг улыбнулся, прищурившись, и взмахнул рукой. 


End file.
